


Kisses

by Lola_Vega



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 08:43:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15481998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lola_Vega/pseuds/Lola_Vega
Summary: Cullen gets kisses!





	1. Waking

**Author's Note:**

> Gowombat83 & Aurlana always have these great little kiss shorts. I did one.

Cullen sighed in content and smiled as he was pulled gently from the fade. Soft kisses brushed his cheek and chin, along his jaw. So soft like a butterfly's wings brushing his warm skin. Humming in happiness he fought to stay in the fade, snuggling deeper into his pillow.

“Morning sleepy head,” Alistair whispered.

“Papa.” Ava cooed gently, mimicking her daddy. She then slobbered all over Cullen’s face trying to kiss his cheek. 

Cullen opened his eyes to his eleven-month-old daughter, golden eyes, blonde, unruly curls, and Alistair. This is better than the fade he thought.


	2. Early Morning Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair is not a morning person.

Cullen sat propped up in bed against the pillows. Laptop open, typing. 

Tap, tap, tap.

I ground my teeth as I pulled a pillow over my head. “Six in the morning on a bloody Saturday,” I grumble.

“Sorry love, did you say something?” He leans over and pulls the pillow away. “Work…”

I pull him down to me and kiss him. He is slow to respond but when he does, he bites at my lip. I hiss as he pulls away, eyebrow raised with a small grin on his lips. “I think work can wait.” He moves the laptop off the bed.


	3. Another perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian and Bull are weighing in on this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having issues getting the art to actually embed in the text, but there is a link to Kachas amazing art. I snagged a Kofi a while ago and well, it inspired this little piece. If you haven't already check out nsfwfrosch on tumbler. I love the boner pit.

“Ugh.  Amatus quit staring.”

 

“Kadan.  It's cute.  They are happy.”

 

“It’s disgusting.  The way they fawn over each other.  Look deeply into the other's eyes. Throw their heads back laughing.  Pretend I am making that disgusted sound Cass does.”

 

“If it’s so disgusting why haven’t you stopped watching them.  You’re all doe-eyed and smiling.”

 

“Vishante Kaffas.  Is it so wrong that my friend is happy and I am a tad bit overjoyed for him?”

 

“Not at all, Kadan.  Now stop crying, you will ruin your eyeliner.”

 

“Stop brushing it, you buffoon.  It smears if you wipe it like that.  They just kissed! My makeup is ruined!"

 

 

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1BgUZS98Sz7xQzW_yyus9rL5BTQy-R7aH/view?usp=sharing>


	4. Desperate times call for desperate measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Alistair gets needy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art by Kacha! Snagged a Ko-fi. I highly recommend if you want a commission or just some lovely art. Kacha is maker sent and amazing! 
> 
> So I went over 100 words here, but hopefully, it is worth it and you will forgive me! ;) 
> 
> As always I blame Aurlana and Gowombat83. Go read their collection of kisses and other amazing stories.

“Cullennnnnn!  Why are you still working?”  Alistair whines.

 

“Hmm.  I just need to...Offf!”  I blink in shock, not sure what just happened.   

 

“Stop.  You need to stop working!”  He hits me again.

 

“Did you just….” I look over to him kneeling on the bed.

 

“Yes!  I did just hit you with a pillow.  I need attention.” He grins.

 

“Well then, you shall have it, love.”  I grin and reach for the pillow behind my back.

 

“No, stop.  I bruise easily!”  He laughs.

 

“This means war!”  I laugh as the pillow hits him in the face, throwing him off balance and onto the floor.  I scramble to the edge to check on him. “Are you okay?”

 

He grins as he laughs and pulls me down on top of him.  “I win.”

 

“And what do you win?”  I ask.

 

“You.”  His lips brush my ear as he whispers, then kisses me.

 

“So needy,” I whisper as I break this kiss.  

 

“You love it.”

 

“I do.”  I sigh and brush my thumb over his lips.

 

 

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B3JhEkOa0FxDUXhraVk5bjdMQWhOb1d6bEJjVGl1SEQ4Q2gw>


	5. Death of a loved one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Death is hard, especially for ones that usually hide felings behind humor. Modern au where Alistair knows who his father is.
> 
> This one is over 100 words but that's ok. It's a bit personal for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its been awhile, went through some pretty bad things in October, but getting to a better mindset, and no better way to feel better than some Cullistair! Done from my phone so sorry for any mistakes or formatting issues.

Alistair has been in the Grand Cleric's office for thirty minutes. I have been waiting outside the office for fifteen already. Oddly, there is no yelling from her or half hearted apologies between fits of suppressed laughter from Al. 

They pulled him from training and I have never seen her look so calm while speaking to him before they rushed to her office.

The door opens and the elderly lady looks up at me waiting. “He will need you now more than ever Cullen. Be patient, he's a sensitive young man.” She whispers to me as she places her hand on my arm, and nods for me to enter the office. 

Alistair is sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. Quiet sobs escaping him.

“Al.” I move to his side kneeling down, and taking his hands. 

“He's gone.”

“Who's gone, love?” I brush a tear from his cheek.

“My father. I know we weren't close, we had our...problems but he was still my father.”

“Oh, Al. What happened, if you want to tell me, if you don't that's… “

“No, I want to tell you Cullen. He was on a trip, to Orlais. His boat...It...it capsized, they haven't found him yet.” He looks at me with tears in his eyes.

He looks so broken I can't stand it. I pull him to me and hold him. He wraps his arms around me, burying his face in my neck and cries.

I place a gentle kiss on the top of his head.


End file.
